


Later

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [28]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Luca finds out about the baby and Timmy starts something he can't finish.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if some of you are finding the pace of this story too slow but this is the pace my muse wants us to go.

When they arrived in New York, Luca was already waiting at the arrivals section. Timmy immediately ran over to the director and wrapped his arms around him. “Timothée! It’s so good to see you, you look great!” Luca greeted, hugging Timmy tightly.

“Thank you.” Timmy smiled, fiddling with his bracelet whilst looking at his feet.

“What about me?” Armie asked, jokingly as he gave Luca a one-armed hug.

“It’s good to see you too, of course, but look at Timothée! He’s practically glowing.” Luca exclaimed as they left the airport.

Despite it’s small size, Armie, Timmy and Luca made their way to the tiny apartment that Timmy owned. Once inside the sanctuary of Timmy’s ‘home’, the couple placed their bags in the bedroom before joining Luca in the main room to tell him their news.

“Did you both enjoy the holidays? Are you ready to do the last of the promo?” Luca questioned. Timmy burst into tears at the reminder that things would soon be over. He curled into Armie’s embrace, needing the reminder that his partner wasn’t going anywhere. “What did I say?” Luca asked in alarm, no one liked to see Timmy upset. He was such a sweetheart.

“Nothing.” Timmy mumbled into Armie’s shoulder.

“We actually wanted to tell you something.” Armie began. Timmy lifted his head from Armie’s shoulder and smiled shyly at Luca. “Do you want to tell him?”

“You can.”

“Are you sure?” Armie checked. Timmy nodded. “Timmy’s pregnant.”

“That’s amazing news! Congratulations, a little bambino!” Luca exclaimed, overjoyed that his actors were so happy together and were now going to be having a baby too! He never could’ve predicted that his leading men would fall in love and create a life together. “When are you due?”

“I don’t know off the top of my head. I’m about 5 weeks along, though, so, yeah.” Timmy replied.

“When are you going to announce it or are you just going to keep it to yourselves?” Luca inquired.

“Not too sure when things are going to be announced. We decided that it would be better to choose how the news comes out instead of waiting until Timmy has an obvious bump and people are speculating. Liz, Harper and Ford know but we still need to tell both of our families, so we’ll be making some definite decisions after that.” Armie replied.

“You haven’t told your families?!” Luca demanded.

“We will. We’re telling my family tomorrow because we need to sit down and explain our relationship before bringing up the pregnancy. Although, I doubt things will go well when telling Michael and Dru.” Timmy stated.

“What makes you say that? I know you said they’re very conservative but surely they’ll want another grandchild!” Luca responded in shock.

“I doubt it. They will reject our baby because they have 2 fathers. I honestly don’t think we’re going to bother telling them. I don’t want Timmy to have to deal with the stress of my parent’s homophobic attitudes. I don’t care though, all I need to be happy is Timmy and this baby.” Armie said, smiling by the end of his statement.

Timmy pressed a kiss to Armie’s lips, things getting a bit heated to say they had company. They lost themselves in each other and distinctly heard the door shutting, Luca must have left them to it.

Now that they were alone, Armie pulled Timmy into his lap and began to thrust up against him, Timmy moaned into his mouth at the feeling of Armie’s clothed cock pressing against his ass and they briefly separated as Armie pulled Timmy’s shirt off over his head. Armie didn’t allow his partner any time to ensure his shirt was removed, pushing him back against the arm of the sofa and beginning to ravish Timmy’s neck and chest. Timmy was only 5 weeks pregnant and already so horny. How was Armie supposed to last another 8 months?

Before they could shed any more clothing, Timmy’s phone went off, alerting him to the time. “Shit!” He exclaimed.

“What? Don’t you need to come back here and finish what you started?” Armie smirked.

“There isn’t enough time to finish what we started right now! It’s half 5 already and we have less than an hour to get ready before heading to the awards, which start at 7.” Timmy replied, climbing off his partner and heading to the bedroom.

Armie groaned in frustration, following Timmy to the bedroom, pinning him to the mattress and taking the brunette’s cock in his mouth. “Armie!” Timmy moaned, thrusting into his partner’s mouth. Armie just continued his ministrations on Timmy’s cock until the young actor came down his throat. “I don’t have time to return the favour.” Timmy pouted, feeling bad that he got off but Armie didn’t. Armie quickly pressed a kiss against his pouted lips before heading to the bathroom, needing to brush his teeth. It didn’t upset Armie that Timmy hadn’t managed to suck his cock in return, he loved bringing pleasure to his young love and preferred keeping all of the attention on Timmy.

“You can. Later.” Armie replied.

Whilst Armie was in the bathroom, Timmy got their suits out of their bags and hung them up on the wardrobe door. Even though he wishes he could’ve got Armie off, they were going to have a great night, followed by lovemaking and reassurance about tomorrow. Timmy was terrified to tell his parents about his relationship with Armie and their baby but it needed doing. Nicole was going to be upset that Timmy had kept her in the dark for this long, she was very maternal and would wish that she had been there for him.

When Armie returned from the bathroom, Timmy had to go in to have a piss. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need to go to often during this ceremony. It wasn’t much but there had been a slight increase in the number of trips to the toilet Timmy was currently making. The couple managed to keep their hands to themselves whilst getting ready. Armie loved that Timmy didn’t know how to sort his own tie and had to do it for him, no idea why, he just loved it. No sooner than they were ready, there was a knock at the door. The opened it to find Luca. “Are you ready to go?” He asked, looking for any obvious signs of why he’d left the apartment. When he didn’t find any, he ushered the boys out of the door and into the car waiting to take them to the awards.


End file.
